


Relax, yeah?

by EmmelineReed



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Marvel - Freeform, pls be gentle, steve rogers - Freeform, tension is my favorite meal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmelineReed/pseuds/EmmelineReed
Summary: You just want Steve Roger to relax more and maybe, annoying him was the way to do it?





	Relax, yeah?

**Author's Note:**

> lmao best summary ever. Best plot ever, not. Though I’m really proud of myself with this one and I hope you enjoy it too! If you liked it, please don’t forget to leave feedback!

You grew tired of the righteous, innocent and honorable man that Steve Rogers was trying so hard to be. Without fail, he just morphed into Captain America’s persona even in his free time. And you grew tired of it. You just knew who Steve was and still is; A human with flaws and weaknesses. You couldn’t really blame him for trying to be perfect for everyone else’s sakes but sometimes, he just grinded your gears.

So, you set yourself a mission; Be the devil on Steve’s shoulder, be the one who’d push him so far you would annoy the shit out of him and push him out of his comfort zone. You didn’t dwell on the consequences just because this man just flipped off S.H.I.E.L.D and the government so many times that it was hard to think that he was, in fact, “righteous”.

“How many times do I have to tell you that I need you to be on the left side of the building?” Cap used the intercom to reach to you. Somehow, without any clue whatsoever, you ended up on the _right_ side of the building the team was currently trying to take over. “Where the fuck are you now?!”

You gasped in the intercom, fake offended by him. “Oh my god, Cap! Language!” You could hear some giggles and laughs from your teammates on the line, but no one dares to comment on your little show, in fear that they might enrage Steve even more.

“Y/N, Bruce told me your location, and it’s NOT on the left side!”

“Bruce, you traitor!”

“Y/N!” he snapped, his voice was ragged due to the agents he had fought until now, and by the looks of it, he wasn’t having any of your bullshit, “Do your damn job and quit being a brat. We have a job to do, and since you’re not responsible adults like us, you go to the quinjet and wait for us.” His words seemed final, but you were just in the middle of an important battle to get to a computer that contained some important intel and you weren’t about to give up on that just because Steve couldn’t take a little bit of improvisation.

“No I won’t, and I’m not about to call you out on making me a brat!” you fought back Steve, in the middle of a real fight. There were currently two agents launching at you, but you swiftly took the first one by jumping on his shoulders, thigh trapping his head (a move that Natasha ever so graciously taught you for times like these), and once that agent was down, you dropped to the ground and tripped the other guy with your leg. Once upon your feet, you took the liberty to knock the guys out with a pipe you found lying around so conveniently.

“Shit, Y/N, you better stop talkin’ back, I’m with him, and he’s red as a tomato,” Falcon replied, trying so hard not to laugh, but failed miserably when Steve just lost it and started yelling curses and throwing punches whenever the enemies would approach him.

The mission went smoothly after that, despite your endless bickering with Steve. It was a success, you retrieved a whole lot of stuff about Hydra, and took down as many agents as you could in the meantime! Plus, you got Steve to let out some steam by annoying him a whole lot and got him not to think so much on the strategy, because whatever it was left or right, or that Wilson was paired up with Natasha, or with Bucky, the mission would have been a success nonetheless! And that, my dear friend, was the reason you felt so annoyed with Steve. He planned anything and everything, and if a detail didn't go his way, he’d lose his mind!

“Oh, so now I’m suspended from the team?” Well, your plan on being the Devil didn’t work out as you wanted. Steve was pissed at you, _no_, he was mad and disappointed, and you could tell by his calm demeanor that came along with his Disappointed Cap™ face. At that moment, you knew you fucked up big time.

“Yes, Y/N, you’re suspended. Stuff like that you just don’t pull when in missions, when you’re out there doing the right thing! Whatever it is that you’re trying to prove just makes you look stupid.”

Steve stood tall in front of you with his big arms crossed on top of his chest. He was still in his dark blue uniform, making his speech even more serious. And the Avengers were still there, in the quinjet, witnessing the bomb that was about to blow as you both just stared down at each other like you were about to rip each other’s throats out.

“It doesn’t make me stupid, _Captain_! It won’t kill you if you just try to rel-“

“Yes, it will kill us if we don’t stick to a plan! This is the real world, and we shouldn’t act like a bunch of kids when trying to protect it!” Steve cut you off with his voice a little louder than he intended to, and once he realized his outburst, he just pinched his nose bridge and sighed slowly. “You’re out until you redeem yourself. Grow up, Y/N, stop going against everything I say.”

“You sound like my dad, oh my gosh.” You rolled your eyes before turning your face away from him, with your hands planted on your hips. “Listen, this isn’t right, I did my best, I got intel, I took down-“

Once again, Steve roger cut you off, this time, more pissed than disappointed. “No, Y/N, it’s not about what you did well, it’s about _how_ you did these things! You disobeyed orders and talked back like you didn’t do anything wrong.” He simply stated, while pointing his finger at you, still looking around at his teammates who were petrified to breathe even.

“I didn’t do anything wrong! I accomplished so much and if you would just get off my back for once, you’d see how wrong you are about me!” You snapped back, now facing him again, facing his disappointed face more exactly. He looked at you like you failed him like he had high hopes for you, and that didn’t go well with you. Because of those damn puppy eyes, you were sent on a guilt trip.

“Alright, that’s enough.” Bucky’s voice chimed in and both of you two moved your gazes to him once you noticed that Bucky sat up from his seat. “As much as I enjoy this tension, truth is, Y/N did a pretty good job.” You let hummed approvingly, already planning on celebrating your victory. “…But” Of course there is always a _but_ “Steve is always trying to protect us, and come up with a strategy that’s beneficial for us, as a team, okay, Y/N? So let’s drop this.”

So, they did drop the subject. You didn’t.

You were still hanging on the idea that Steve _had_ to chill at least for a second because frankly, he was way too much like a dad to the whole team and that shit weirded you out so much. (you didn’t question why exactly seeing Cap as a father figure freaked you out)

Things got pretty awkward between you two after that specific fight over the mission, but none of you tried to talk about it, hoping it would go away by itself (spoiler alert: it didn’t). And as time went by, Steve and you had little to none interaction, and even so, that small talk almost always tensioned and full of mean remarks. Since you didn’t want to start another civil war with him, you’d just avoid him altogether until one morning where everything went south.

“How can you be so clumsy?” Steve questioned you, as you tried so hard not to strangle him. You were currently mourning over the fatal spill of your morning coffee all over some very important documents that really had to be turned in after today. Paperwork was all you could do since your suspension. Naturally, you snapped back at him, either because of your pent-up frustration with him or because of the ruined documents, and you chose the latter. “Listen here you liberty ass icon, I’m having a mental breakdown right now, and you being obvious as shit is not helping me!”

Steve was taken aback by your raging outburst, but as soon as he processed the information, the insults you were throwing at him, his cheeks were flushed with a deep red color. He furrowed his browns and parted his perfectly pink colored lips( damn him, why was he so attractive when all you wanted to be was mad at him, not attracted to him) as to say something. He gave it a thought, maybe choosing a way to approach the situation without making it worse.

“Don’t. It’s your fault, alright? You’re the one who suspended me, and now look at this!” You motioned to the mess on top of the table, almost comically desperate. “It’s all ruined now!”

“Oh, so you’re blaming me for that?” He raised his eyebrow at your statement, not expecting this level of stubbornness that came out of you. “Are you seriously going to put the blame on me when you know just how bad of an agent you are?”

“Yes! I mean, no, I’m not a bad agent! It wasn’t fair for you to suspend me just because someone was thinking differently than you! I had a plan! A better plan and it did me good!” You tried to reason your outburst, but really, you were trying to find another motive to be mad at him. Deep down, you just knew that maybe he was right about some things and that you were too headstrong on this one, but hey, you were too deep into this mess to back up.

“A better plan that could jeopardize the entire mission! I didn’t suspend you because you did that, Y/n. You still don’t understand, do you?” His voice came out as a whisper, already tired of the argument. He looked at you with those blue eyes that made you almost forgot about everything.

“Then why, Steve?”

“You’re reckless.” You snorted at that and rolled your eyes. “You don’t know how to control yourself. You don’t listen, and you think you’re always right.”

“Alright, cowboy, I didn’t ask for a roast this early in the morning.”

“As I was saying, you don’t think and to be honest, that puts you in a dangerous position out there in the field,” Steve said while approaching you, trailing his fingers on the table, on top of the coffee-stained files.

“Well, soldier, you think too much. So much that it hurts my brain, how come it doesn’t hurt yours? I imagine it would explode.” You said softly but kept a poker face on you, just so you didn’t give out the fact that you were staring down Steve as he was your prey, and you couldn’t wait to jump his bones. You kept it cool and tried your best to keep a distance which Steve only shortened with every step.

“Yeah, I think too much because you make me overthink when you do crazy shit like that stunt from last week.” He confessed, and while you tried to muster a response, he was already in front of you, almost gluing his body to yours.

“You know, Wilson does a whole lot of crazy shit too. I don’t see you suspend his ass.”

“Wilson is a grown man, he can take care of himself.”

“Wilson can jeopardize a mission too.” You replied back, throwing him a cocky smile.

“No, he proved that he can handle a situation much better than you.”

You couldn’t help but roll your eyes again before locking your gaze with his. He was so damn beautiful like an angel just rolled down on Earth and decided to just flirt with your sinful ass. “I can handle situations better than you expect, Captain.” You smirked and bit down your lower lip, feeling hot all of sudden, thinking about whatever can happen at this point.

Steve fell silent, and his hands found their way to your waist, thus pulling your much smaller frame to his chest. You gasped at his action and placed your arms on top of his chest. He was silent still, but that silence felt like he was mocking the way you were handling the situation. That cocky little shit enjoyed the fact that he surprised you and left you speechless. It was time for you to make your move and win this “war”, so you tiptoed until your face was close to his and with a bold move, you pulled him into a deep kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck and glued yourself even more to his body.

You sensed him tensing up against your body, so of course, you took this as a sign that he felt uncomfortable and you tried to pull back. Steve only hugged you tighter and deepened the kiss, tasting your lips with his wet tongue.

It’s been two solid minutes that represented your make-out session, and if wasn’t for the lack of oxygen, Steve would continue. You both pulled back this time, staring at each other with ragged breath and dilated pupils.

“So… does that lift my suspension up?” You gave yourself a moment to catch your breath before asking the big question. This time was Steve’s turn to roll his eyes.

“No, Y/N. But you are a nice kisser, though. Never thought you had it in you.”

“Never thought you’d actually kiss me.”

“I’m 100, I’m not dead.” You giggled at his remark and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Gosh did he annoy the crap out of you-

“Well, as I said, you should relax-”

“Oh, believe me, I will.” He gave you the most innocent smile, before pulling you in a more than a chaste kiss. This man wasn’t as innocent or righteous as he wanted to seem, maybe he was the Devil in disguise, and you were only an angel trying to play naughty but got trapped in your own game.

Oh well, shit happens and you are happy that it does.


End file.
